User talk:Thenighteditor
Welcome Welcome to the Calvin and Hobbes Wiki, Thenighteditor! Thank you for editing/creating Noodle Incident. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Calvin and Hobbes Wiki is censored. Thanks! If you need any help, feel free to post a comment on my talk page. And, once again, welcome to the Calvin and Hobbes Wiki. -- Brovie (Talk) 02:12, December 5, 2010 Re: Hi Hey! I can make you an admin if you want to be one. What do you mean by a "rank system"? Ranked by what, edit count? Pages edited? Anyways, I can make you an admin if you want to be one. -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 08:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC) OH THANKYOU!!!! MY DREAM COME TRUEEE!!! NO LONGER WILL I BE A LONELY CRAZED FAN!!! THANKYOU!!!!! By the way, I'm glad I came here to a more civilized place since in the last place I was in, whenever I created a page they marked it "A hunk of ballone" or whatever and deleted it even though it was relevant and stuff. And plus they kept on accusing me of why I shouldn't be on there and such. Just to let you know, I'm glad I came to a more civilized place. I'm going to start brushing up this wiki and creating more stuff like crazy. Thanks. :I guess that's a yes, then. You are now an admin! : :Thanks!! Thenighteditor 19:38, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Nigheditor --Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 19:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! It's great to see some other active users here! When I first edited Brovie hadn't been around for a while, and the place was like a ghost town. Great job on your becoming admin! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 21:43, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Time to brush this wiki up!Thenighteditor 22:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC)thenighteditor Delete Why did you delete my article on Candace? She does appear in Homacidal phsyco jungle cat. She appears in the Stupendous man story. Deputy of HollyClan 18:51, February 5, 2011 (UTC) -Forgive me intteruptions but: 1. I thought that it was not significant enough. There is a page for minor characters and she only briefly appears. 2. If you would like it made again, go ahead. It's just that if something is only briefly mentioned it should be in the minor characters page. Thenighteditor 03:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Calvin and Susie. I know that Calvin likes Susie. He just won't admit it. Don't you think?TheJacobs 15:29, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's pretty minor though. He spends more time insulting her. Thenighteditor 18:17, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Ummm.... I don't remember putting my signature after edits, but if you say I did, then I won't do it again. Cheetahstar Talk! 17:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Might be my own mistake. Thanks though. Thenighteditor 18:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC)